


A Thousand Years

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world lived, and so did he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**A Thousand Years**

 

The world changed around him.

He could barely see it.

It moved away, rising and fading, and he was still there.

He couldn’t notice the rain, he didn’t feel the sun.

He didn’t shrink from the snow, he didn’t smell the flowers.

The world lived, and so did he.

Forlorn, forsaken, forgot.

He changed around the world.

He had seen all of it.

It moved on, ages passing on, and he was still there.

He couldn’t ignore the pain, he didn’t forget the love.

He didn’t shrink from contact, he didn’t leave his mark.

The world lived, but he only survived.

 


End file.
